One of the most stressful challenges facing new mothers is breast feeding their baby. Many new mothers are reluctant to go out in public for fear their baby will need to be fed and that they will not be able to do this in comfort and without embarrassing themselves or others.
Breastfeeding a new baby in public can be a daunting task for a new mother for a number of reasons. Many restaurant, business and shopping precincts do not provide any area for breastfeeding other than the rest room. Where facilities are provided the mother is then separated from friends and family for the duration of the feeding period. Even in the privacy of the homes of friends and families, new mothers are often self conscious about exposing their breast or stomach depending on the way they choose to breastfeed.
While Australian law stipulates that mothers can breastfeed in public, and some experienced mothers are able to do this discreetly, most new mothers share the same problems and fears in relation to breastfeeding. Specifically ordinary tops must either be lifted from the bottom exposing post-partum stomachs or dropped from the top exposing enlarged breasts. Nursing bras are cumbersome and difficult to open and close under normal clothes.
Existing breast feeding garments either look like nursing bras in their general design or are large cumbersome coveralls or capes that draw even more attention to the fact that the mother is breastfeeding. Also, vests and tank tops worn as external garments or worn beneath conventional garments, are not long enough to cover a post-partum stomach and do not provide the support required for enlarged breasts, nor to hold breast pads in place. They are often not of a fabric quality suitable for hiding breast pads and usually draw attention to the fact that the mother is breastfeeding.